


Lasagna and Tears

by Swanssmile



Series: In Paradise With You [6]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oh My God, Paula is a cutie, Sergio is a dad tm, Serquel Prompt Party, Serquel Prompt Party 2020, Serquel are just being all soft and otp, and such a good one too, emotional Raquel, emotional Sergio, guys this is so soft, i love them all so much, it's so soft I'm melting, possibly the softest thing I've ever written, proud dad Sergio, written for SerquelPromptWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: When Raquel comes home from spending time with her mother, Sergio has a surprise for her in store - one neither of them is going to forget. (Set in the beginning of season 3, when our favorite couple is still living their happy life in Palawan)
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: In Paradise With You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429270
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Lasagna and Tears

The light wooden door opened and closed with the tiniest of creaks. “That’s your cue, little one.” Sergio beamed down at Paula conspiratorially, who gave him a thumbs up, whipped around and ran out of the kitchen towards the front door. Sergio grinned to himself as her ponytail (one he had expertly put together himself) swung back and forth across her shoulder before she turned the corner. One last touch – he picked up a handful of colorful flowers from the kitchen counter and spread them across the set table just as he heard the voices coming from the entrance. “Mommy!” A thudding sound followed, and he was one hundred percent sure what had just transpired. “Hey baby! Ah, I’ve missed you terribly much. Why does it smell so good here?” Raquel’s voice echoed through their home and Sergio just smiled happily. Paula’s excited squeal made it even better. “We have a big surprise for you mommy!”

When both turned the corner to the kitchen, Sergio knew he had been right about his assumption: Paula was in Raquel’s arms, a bright and happy expression on her face. One that soon enough was mirrored in that of her mother. “Oh wow, Sergio.”

She put her daughter down and took a step back to admire the beautifully set table, flowers and candles on it giving it that extra ambience. Sergio, suddenly awfully self-aware, pulled up his glasses and gave a slow smile. “Do you like it? Paula and I cooked together, your favorite. Lasagna. We worked really hard, especially Paula. She got the flowers and set the table.” At that, he winked at Paula, who giggled gleefully back at him. “Do you like it?”

That’s when he saw it. That beautiful, heartwarming, soul shattering look that never failed to make his knees feel like useless jelly and his brain like a puddle of warm, soothing tea. She crossed the last two meters that had kept them apart and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Kissing her would never not feel like a thousand fireworks exploding inside his belly, Sergio decided as he looked at her, breathless. “Do I like it? Sergio, I love it. I-“ For a moment he was concerned because she seemed like she was about to tear up, and he couldn’t have Raquel Murillo, his Raquel, cry in the middle of their very own kitchen.

“I love **you**.” She almost whispered, her eyes filled with emotions she didn’t need to tell him about, because he understood. So well. “I love you too.” He answered simply, then leaned forward to kiss her forehead and lips.

He turned to Paula. “So, Sous Chef Paula, how about you show the madam to her seat and I serve dinner?” Paula, once again giggling excitedly, nodded and bowed elaborately before her mother. “May I, Miss Murillo?” Raquel laughed. “Oh but of course. What a great service at this restaurant, really. And the tables look so elegant. My compliments to the person who decorated them.” She played along as Paula pulled out a chair at their dining table and gestured for her mom to sit down.

Sergio, who had disappeared in the kitchen to get the lasagna and drinks, listened to their conversation with what was probably the widest smile he’d ever sported.

“The best lasagna Thailand has to offer.” He said as he brought the bowl out. “I don’t doubt that for one second, after all you had the best helper there is for a chef.” Raquel replied smugly, patting her daughters’ head. Paula’s chest seemed to swell with pride. “Oh, absolutely, she was amazing. I couldn’t have done it without her.” His wink at her was met with another giggle. He swore he could hear that sound night and day and wouldn’t ever get tired of it.

“But it was daddy’s idea.” Sergio’s heart stopped. For what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds, he forgot how to breathe. No oxygen, no words, no thoughts other than – he looked at Raquel. Who was looking at him. Her mouth agape, her look just as surprised as Sergio felt. All the while, Paula just happily dug into her lasagna. Sergio didn’t know how long it took him to finally take a breath again. Still, no words would leave his suddenly dry mouth. He had called her daddy. Dad. Like it was the most normal thing to do, like she’d done it a thousand times before, like she’d always done it, since she had started talking. The word had fallen off her lips so easily, as if it were something simple. Something commonly known. A fact. The sky was blue, the sun was bright, Sergio Marquina was Paula Vicuña’s dad.

A wave of thankfulness and indescribable, unconditional love washed through him, unlocked something he hadn’t known was there. He felt the hot sting of tears prickling at his eyes – and decided he would just let it fall. Let it go. He got up, turned to Paula (who, admittedly, seemed very confused) and hugged her tight. “I love you.” He whispered into her hair that smelled like fresh strawberries and felt so soft.

He heard a fork clatter against ceramic and looked up, only to see Raquel slowly walking towards them, a look in her eyes he had never seen on her before. A single tear running down her beautiful cheek. “My two best people.” She sighed and he felt her arms enclose them both.

Paula’s muffled voice emerged from between them. “I love you too, but can we please finally eat? I’m hungry!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I seriously have to continue HYFM but I'm in such a big writer's block and right now I have no motivation, but I sincerely hope participating in the Serquel Prompt Party is gonna change that. Also, none of this has been beta'd so I'm very sorry for any possible spelling mistakes. Hope you guys like my first work for this prompt week. Thanks for your ongoing support! xx


End file.
